<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt Me Harder by Tiargo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620768">Hurt Me Harder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo'>Tiargo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Broken Maincharacters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, I'm really sorry!, Knifeplay, M/M, Murder, Please Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff Porn, Torture Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinny wusste nicht wie lange er nun schon Shaw vögelte. Es war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war nur, dass er vor ihm lag, nackt und gefesselt. Grenzen hatte es nie gegeben. Doch heute wog das Messer in Skinnys Hand besonders schwer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Need A Sadist And You Are The Epitome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich möchte mich fast ein bisschen dafür entschuldigen was kommt und würde es gerne einfach darauf schieben, dass ich im Moment sehr überarbeitet bin. Also, sorry?</p>
<p>Hier die Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cpjB8WJa4F456Kdfm6ZJu">"Daywalker" Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>And feeling less means hurting less</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But it ain't the same without the pain</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny ließ die Füße baumeln, während er abwesend an seiner Zigarette zog. Sein Blick glitt über die anderen abgewrackten Gebäude um ihn herum. Seine eigene Wohnung hätte genauso gut zwei Blocks weiter sein können., so wenig unterschieden sie sich.</p>
<p>Er spürte die warme Hand die ihm die Kippe wegschnappte. Leise hörte er wie Shaw neben ihm daran zog, den Rauch in den warmen Abend blies.</p>
<p>Mit der Stirn lehnte Skinny sich gegen das kalte Geländer. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe wäre tödlich. Würde er springen, sich fallen lassen, wenn es nicht da wäre? Er wusste es nicht. Die Möglichkeit bestand.</p>
<p>Die Zeit in der alles laut und dramatisch gewesen war, war vorbei. Mittlerweile war es leise in ihm geworden. Er fühlte sich wie eine lebende Hülle, ein Zombie, innerlich schon lange tot.</p>
<p>Er warf Shaw neben sich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Der Surferboy sah genauso abgefucked aus wie er sich fühlte. Und Skinny fühlte wie sich seine Mundwinkel in ein höhnisches Grinsen verwandelten. Den Schlaumeier hatte es bei einer Explosion zerrissen und das war wohl irgendwie die Schuld des Schissers. Aber Genaues wusste Skinny nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Doch der Gedanke, dass die Spürhunde aus ihrer heilen Kindheitswelt gerissen worden waren und nun in dem gleichen Scheißepfuhl aufgeschlagen waren in dem die meisten anderen bereits ihr Leben lang rumplanschten, befriedigte Skinny sehr.</p>
<p>„Meinst du man spürt den Aufschlag?“, wollte Shaw wie aus dem Nichts wissen.</p>
<p>Skinny zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern.</p>
<p>„Bist du bald fertig?“, wollte er mit einem Blick auf die Kippe, die lässig zwischen Shaws Fingern hing, wissen.</p>
<p>Und wieder stahl sich dieses höhnische Grinsen auf seine Lippen.</p>
<p>Belustigt dachte Skinny daran wie Shaw wegen Drogen zu ihm gekommen war. Er brauchte was um zu vergessen. Und Skinny hatte ihm helfen können. Auf mehr als eine Art. Die Drogen und die Zigaretten waren nur das für jedermann sichtbare.</p>
<p>Er dachte an die blauen Flecke und Bissspuren die sich über Shaws Körper zogen. Die feinen Linien die davon zeugten wo Skinny ihn mit dem Messer verletzt hatte.</p>
<p>Shaw schnipste den Stummel in die Luft und sie sahen ihm hinterher, wie er zwischen den Häuserschluchten verschwand. Dann zog Skinny sich am Geländer empor, warf dem Anderen einen weiteren Blick zu und verschwand durch das geöffnete Fenster im Inneren seiner Wohnung.</p>
<p>Shaw folgte ihm und überwand die letzten Schritte die sie trennten. Verzweifelt griff er in Skinnys Haare, zog den anderen dichter an sich. Sein Kuss war fordernd und Skinny war, als könnte er das Leid auf Shaws Lippen schmecken.</p>
<p>Grob machte Skinny sich von Shaw los. Der große Junge sah ihn an wie ein geprügelter Hund. Skinny konnte nicht leugnen das der Anblick etwas mit ihm machte. Ihm gefiel. Auf eine Art die man vielleicht als gefährlich bezeichnen konnte.</p>
<p>„Zieh das Shirt aus.“</p>
<p>Shaws Blick verhakte sich in Skinnys, während er langsam den Stoff über seinen Kopf zog. Da kamen all die Male zum Vorschein, die Skinny dem Anderen in den letzten Wochen zugefügt hatte. Die feinen Linien und bunten Prellungen die zeigten dass es keine Grenzen gab die sie nicht bereit waren zu überschreiten.</p>
<p>Unwillkürlich leckte Skinny sich über die Lippen.</p>
<p>„Rüber.“ Ein kehliges Kratzen hatte sich in Skinnys Stimme geschlichen, während er spürte, wie er hart wurde.</p>
<p>Ohne Umschweife kam Shaw seinem Befehl nach und ging ins Schlafzimmer.</p>
<p>„Ausziehen und aufs Bett.“, befahl Skinny kurz angebunden.</p>
<p>Er sah Shaw dabei zu wie er Gürtel und Reißverschluss öffnete, sich Hose und Boxershorts über die Knöchel streifte. Der große Junge setzte sich aufs Bett, ohne den Blick von Skinny zu nehmen. Zog sich ein Stück höher und legte sich anschließend abwartend auf den Rücken.</p>
<p>Normalerweise mochte Skinny es nicht, wenn seine Beute ihn herausforderte. Shaw hatte den Blick gesenkt zu halten. Doch heute war etwas anders zwischen ihnen. Heute gefiel es Skinny, dass Shaw ihm nicht auswich.</p>
<p>Ohne Umschweife zog Skinny die Seile hervor, schlang die rauen Fasern um die Hand- und Fußgelenke seines Spielzeugs und fixierte es am Bett.</p>
<p>Er genoss den Anblick von Shaw, der gefesselt vor ihm lag. Ihm ausgeliefert war und ihm dennoch vertraute. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten erneut. Shaw vertraute ihm, obwohl Skinny nicht mal sich selbst traute.</p>
<p>Skinny zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf, ließ nun seinerseits Hose und Boxershorts achtlos zu Boden fallen. Noch immer fixierte er Shaw mit seinen Blicken, während seine Finger in der kleinen Nachttischschublade suchend umher glitten. Er griff nach der Tube, spürte das kalte Metall des Springmessers unter seinen Fingern, dann endlich spürte er die harten Zacken der Kondomverpackung und griff auch danach.</p>
<p>Skinny setzte sich zwischen Shaws Beine, drückte etwas von dem kalten Gel auf seine Finger. Der große Junge ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als Skinny in ihn weitete. Hastig, schnell, fordernd, erst einen Finger in ihn hinein schob, dann den zweiten.</p>
<p>Ein Stöhnen entrang sich Shaws Kehle.</p>
<p>Dann streifte Skinny sich das Kondom über und drang in den Jungen ein. Immer wieder stieß Skinny hart zu, gab Shaw kaum die Gelegenheit sich an seine Größe zu gewöhnen.</p>
<p>Ungehemmt kratzte Skinny über Shaws Körper, hinterließ rote, heiße Furchen auf seiner Haut. Und die Laute die Shaw von sich gab, stachelten Skinny weiter an. Er versetzte Shaw eine Ohrfeige.</p>
<p>„Härter.“, forderte Shaw mit belegter Stimme.</p>
<p>Sanft strich Skinny über die Wange des großen Jungen. Dann schlug er zu. Legte mehr Kraft als üblich in den Schlag, doch Shaw stöhnte erneut ergeben auf. Er schien irgendwo zwischen Schmerz und Lust gefangen zu sein.</p>
<p>Skinny hatte noch nie Rücksicht auf Shaws Grenzen genommen. Einige Male war er bewusst darüber gegangen. Er wollte sehen, wie weit er den anderen treiben konnte. Doch Shaw kam zu ihm, immer wieder, nur damit sich der Schmerz in etwas anderes verwandelte. Glück vielleicht? Oder Ekstase? Einen kurzen Moment der Euphorie, der genauso schnell verging wie er gekommen war. Aber eigentlich war es auch egal. Wichtig war, dass Shaw wiederkam. Jedes Mal auf Neue nach mehr bettelte.</p>
<p>Skinny griff nach dem Messer, ließ die Klinge aufspringen. Mit Genugtuung sah er wie Shaws Augen sich kurz weiteten. Sanft ließ er den kalten Stahl über Shaws heißen Körper gleiten, ritzte die empfindliche Haut. Fasziniert beobachtete Skinny wie vereinzelt dicke Tropfen aus den Schnitten herausquollen, größer wurden und langsam über den Körper liefen bis sie aufs Laken tropften.</p>
<p>Shaws Körper bäumte sich auf, der Junge drückte sich der Klinge entgegen, bettelte nach mehr, was Skinny fast den Atem nach.</p>
<p>„Es gibt nichts was ich mit einer kleinen Schlampe wie dir nicht machen dürfte, oder?“, wollte Skinny wissen.</p>
<p>Shaw nickte schwach, anscheinend außerstande eine Antwort zu geben.</p>
<p>Hart schlug Skinny ihm ins Gesicht.</p>
<p>„Antworte mir gefälligst.“</p>
<p>Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Shaw hervorbrachte: „Es gibt Nichts was du nicht mit mir machen darfst.“</p>
<p>„So gefällst du mir.“, sagte Skinny. Seine Stimme hörte sich rau in seinen Ohren an.</p>
<p>Er stieß immer wieder langsam und hart zu. Ließ Shaw auf der Kante zum Höhepunkt tanzen, während er die Klinge langsam über seine Brust gleiten ließ, weiter hinunter, über seinen Bauch, bis zu dem bereits zuckenden Schwanz.</p>
<p>Sanft drückte Skinny den Stahl gegen Shaws Härte und die Vorstellung wie sich der kalte Stahl auf der empfindlichen Haut anfühlen musste, machte Skinny fast genauso wahnsinnig wie der Ausdruck in den braunen Hundeaugen.</p>
<p>Als Skinny die glatte Klinge weiter hoch führte, kam Shaw unter ihm. Skinny lächelte zufrieden, erhöhte sein Tempo, während er die Klinge wieder sanft über Shaws Bauch streichen ließ.</p>
<p>Doch es reichte ihm nicht mehr nur die Oberfläche zu ritzen. Er wollte tiefer gehen. Dorthin wo der Schmerz geboren wurde. Und er war sich sicher, dass Shaw das ebenfalls wollte. Den Schmerz ausradieren. Und Skinny wollte das Leben auf seinem Körper spüren.</p>
<p>Fasziniert beobachtete er das leichte Muskelspiel unter der Haut, dann stach er zu. Spürte wie die Klinge Muskelstränge durchtrennte. Hörte das leichte Stöhnen, dass Shaws Lippen entwich. War es Entsetzen, Lust, Schmerz? Skinny versuchte den Ausdruck in den haselnussbraunen Augen zu deuten, während er die Klinge ein Stück tiefer in den Körper trieb.</p>
<p>„Nicht.“, japste Shaw. Doch Skinny konnte nicht anders, er lehnte sich mit dem Gewicht auf das Messer, trieb die Klinge unaufhörlich weiter in sein Opfer, durch die Muskeln, hinein in das weiche Gewebe, die Innereien. Spürte wie leicht sie unter dem scharfen Stahl nachgaben.</p>
<p>Shaw wollte schreien. Den Schmerz mit der Welt teilen, ihr ein Stück von dem wiedergeben, was er erleiden musste.</p>
<p>Skinnys Finger griffen nach dem Hals des Anderen. Er spürte den Kehlkopf unter seiner Handfläche hüpfen, die aufwallende Panik, doch Skinny wollte mehr.</p>
<p>Eine Mischung aus Schmerz, Flehen und Erkennen war in die braunen Augen getreten. Ein heißeres Flüstern entrang sich Shaws Kehle. Der Schrei war erstickt, hatte sich in kaum mehr als ein heiseres Gurgeln verwandelt. Skinny drückte stärker zu, sah wie Shaws Lieder allmählich zu flattern begannen.</p>
<p>Langsam löste Skinny seinen Griff, spürte wie sein Herz vor Euphorie schneller schlug, wie kurz vorm Höhepunkt er stand.</p>
<p>Langsam, fast schon liebevoll entfernte Skinny das Messer aus der Wunde, spürte wie das warme Blut über seine Finger lief. Es fühlte sich seltsam klebrig auf seiner Haut an.</p>
<p>Der Schmerz schien Shaw zurückzuholen. Denn der große Junge bäumte sich unter ihm auf, wollte seinen Angreifer abwehren, doch die Seile hielten ihn gefangen. Tatenlos musste er zusehen, wie Skinny das Messer erneut in seine Haut trieb. Skinny spürte wie die Klinge über Knochen schabte, sich ihren Weg zwischen den Rippen hindurch fraß. Dorthin wo die lebenswichtigen Organe saßen.</p>
<p>Shaw schrie. Vor Schmerz. Doch es kümmerte Skinny nicht. Niemand würde sie unterbrechen. Nicht an diesem gottverdammten Ort. Er hatte alle Zeit es zu Ende zu bringen.</p>
<p>Immer wieder stach Skinny zu. Genoss das warme Blut, das immer schwächer im Rhythmus von Shaws Herzschlag aus dessen Wunden gepumpt wurde. Der Geruch von Eisen stieg ihm in die Nase, während er seine verschmierten, blutigen Handabdrücke aufs Shaws nackter Haut betrachtete.</p>
<p>Skinny sah Shaw in die Augen. Der Junge unter ihm war fast vollständig weggetreten. Vielleicht war es sein Glück. Skinny stieß mit dem Messer erneut zu. In die weiche Stelle unter dem Brustbein, dorthin wo der Schmerz saß und sich in den Körper fraß.</p>
<p>Shaws Körper lehnte sich auf. Ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch dem unausweichlichen vielleicht doch noch zu entkommen.</p>
<p>Fasziniert beobachtete Skinny wie das Leben aus dem großen Jungen floss und die Laken rot tränkte.</p>
<p>Shaw hauchte seinen letzten Atemzug aus, als Skinny kam.</p>
<p>Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Skinny soweit war, sich aus dem toten Körper zurückzuziehen. Das Messer, das eben noch so lebendig in seiner Hand gewirkt hatte, war nun kalt und leblos. Skinny ließ es neben den Toten auf seinem Bett fallen, während er sein Kunstwerk betrachtete. Die vereinzelten Blutspritzer und die gehäuften Lachen, zusammen mit den verwischten Handabdrücken wirkten wie das Gemälde eines wild gewordenen Jackson Pollock.</p>
<p>Von irgendwoher nahm Skinny sich eine Zigarettenschachtel, zündete sich eine Kippe an und ließ die Szene auf sich wirken. Der Geruch von Sex vermischte sich dem Blut. Und bildete er sich das nur ein, auch mit dem Geruch nach Tod?</p>
<p>Seelenruhig rauchte Skinny, berührte Shaws Haut die langsam ihre Wärme verlor. Dann drückte er den Stummel auf dem Nachttisch aus, griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer des Polizeipräsidiums.</p>
<p>„Polizeipräsidium Rocky Beach. Was kann ich für Sie tun?“</p>
<p>„Verbinden Sie mich mit Inspektor Cotta.“, forderte Skinny. Seine Stimme schien so verdammt weit weg zu sein.</p>
<p>„Wer spricht da?“</p>
<p>„Skinny Norris.“</p>
<p>Einige Sekunden war es still. Der Polizist überlegte offensichtlich, ob er Skinnys Forderung nachkommen sollte.</p>
<p>„Um was geht es?“</p>
<p>„Das erzähle ich dem Inspektor.“</p>
<p>Wieder einen Moment Stille, dann wurde Skinny verbunden.</p>
<p>„Skinny was willst du?“ Die Stimme des Inspektors klang kalt und abweisend am anderen Ende der Leitung.</p>
<p>„Ich habe hier ein erkaltendes Geschenk für Sie. Sie wissen noch wo ich wohne?“</p>
<p>Skinny hörte wie dreckig sein Lachen klang. Dann legte er auf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Skinny drehte die Knarre in seinen Fingern. Betrachtete versonnen wie die Spiegelung auf der glatten Oberfläche tanzte. Sie war geladen und entsichert, bereit für den Moment der unausweichlich war.</p>
<p>Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er die schweren Schritte auf dem Flur. Schnell und koordiniert. Hörte Stimmen die etwas riefen, hörte Fäuste die gegen das Holz der Tür hämmerten, doch Skinny antwortete nicht. Er blieb versunken in den Anblick der Pistole in seinen Händen.</p>
<p>Dann sah er zu Shaw, streichelte noch einmal über den mittlerweile kalten Körper. So fühlte sich also der Tod an. Kalt und still. Wie sein Inneres. Es würde keine Umstellung werden.</p>
<p>Skinny hörte wie das Holz splitterte und als der erste Polizist im Türrahmen erschien, spie Skinny ihm eine Kugel entgegen. Er verschoss eine Kugel nach der anderen, bis endlich einer der Bullen das Feuer erwiederte. Skinny spürte wie die Kugel ihn traf. Sein Innerstes zerfetzte. Der Schmerz fraß sich durch ihn hindurch. Und endlich spürte Skinny wieder etwas. Und sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zitat:<br/>
Hurt Me Harder - Zolita</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lead Me Until I Go Mad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier die Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cpjB8WJa4F456Kdfm6ZJu">"Daywalker" Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich mag die Tränen auf deinem Gesicht</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ich mag mich selber, mag mich selber nicht</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Das Herz ist gebrochen, die Seele so wund</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Und du schaust mich an mit einem Knebel in dem Mund</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wann er so abgestumpft war, wusste Skinny selbst nicht mehr. Er konnte sich noch gut an Zeiten erinnern, da war der Schmerz noch da gewesen. Tief und ätzend. Und irgendwie hatte er immer angenommen der Schmerz wäre das Schlimmste. Doch das Gefühl keinen Ausweg zu haben, war um ein vielfaches Schlimmer. Und wahrscheinlich war genau diese Ausweglosigkeit das Gefährliche.</p><p>Die Gedanken waren irgendwie schon immer da gewesen, dann wenn alles besonders unerträglich zu sein schien. Doch wann hatte er angefangen die Skrupel zu verlieren? Oder hatte er sie aktiv beiseite geschoben?</p><p>Er wusste es nicht mehr.</p><p>Skinny spürte wie die Neugierde in ihm wieder zum Leben erwachte. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt es zu tun. Doch nun hatte das Leben ihm eine Situation geschaffen, die geradezu danach schrie ausgenutzt zu werden.</p><p>Ein wenig überraschte es ihn dennoch. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Dass er im Internat Amok laufen würde oder in der verfluchten Kadettenanstalt. Oder dass er seine Eltern umbringen würde. Ihnen die Kehlen aufschlitzen, sie erschießen oder bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen lassen würde. Oder dass er sich einen letzten Schusswechsel mit den Bullen liefern würde. Wie oft hatte er diese Szenarien durchgespielt. Doch dies war neu, aufregend. Und so ganz anders, als erwartet.</p><p>Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er die Zeit und einen ruhigen Ort haben würde um das Spiel voll auskosten zu können. In seiner Vorstellung war alles laut und gehetzt. Doch er mochte die Stille die ihm erlaubte es genießen zu können.</p><p>Shaw saß vor ihm, gefesselt, ausgeliefert. Seine Beute.</p><p>Skinny verzog seine Mundwinkel zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. Mehr eine Grimasse als wirkliche Belustigung. Und seine Finger strichen unaufhörlich über die blanke Klinge. Liebevoll, in freudiger Erwartung.</p><p>Shaw zog an seinen Fesseln, versuchte sich verzweifelt aus ihrem rauen Griff zu befreien, doch die Seile blieben unnachgiebig. Amüsiert beobachtete Skinny sein unverhofftes Spielzeug.</p><p>„Skinny was soll der Scheiß?“</p><p>„Ich weiß nicht. Sag dus mir. Warum musstet ihr euch mal wieder in Angelegenheiten einmischen, die euch nichts angehen?“</p><p>Seine Stimme vibrierte leicht vor Vorfreude, aber da war eine Ruhe von der er selbst nicht wusste, woher sie stammte.</p><p>Leicht strich Skinny mit der Klinge über Shaws Wange. Er sah die Angst in den Augen des Anderen aufblitzen und das Gefühl von Macht durchströmte ihn. Skinny spürte wie Shaw schluckte, als er das Messer leicht in die empfindliche Stelle am Hals drückte.</p><p>„Skinny, lass den Scheiß, ok?“</p><p>Es war Musik in Skinnys Ohren wie kleinlaut Shaw auf einmal wurde.</p><p>„Sag mir nicht, es würde dir nicht gefallen Schisser.“, sagte Skinny mit einem fiesen Lächeln.</p><p>„Justus und Bob müssten jeden Augenblick hier sein. Skinny damit kommst du nicht davon.“</p><p>Skinny umkreiste Shaw, ließ die Klinge über seine Haut fahren. Dann blieb er hinter dem sportlichen Jungen stehen. Der Stahl ruhte an Shaws Hals, während Skinny sich langsam zu ihm hinunter beugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Glaub mir, die beiden werden zu spät kommen.“</p><p>Er spürte wie Shaw sich versteifte, wie dem Anderen alle Erwiderungen im Hals stecken blieben. Skinny schloss die Augen, ließ den Moment wirken. Den leichten Geruch von Angstschweiß der von Shaw auszugehen schien. Es war ihm, als könnte er hören, wie Shaws Herz wild in seiner Brust hämmerte.</p><p>Langsam richtete Skinny sich auf, ging um Shaw herum bis er vor ihm stand.</p><p>Und die Angst die ihn aus den braunen Augen entgegen funkelte, war Balsam auf Skinnys geschundener Seele.</p><p>Skinny betrachtete das leichte Shirt unter dem er den perfekt proportionierten Körper des Anderen erahnen konnte. Sein Blick glitt weiter über die Brust, zu den Oberarmen, hinauf zu diesem verdammt hübschen Gesicht, das durch die Angst die sich darauf spiegelte noch um einiges Jungenhafter wirkte. Unschuldiger.</p><p>„Skinny, egal was du vor hast… tu es nicht. Das ist es nicht wert. Ich verspreche dir...“</p><p>„Was versprichst du mir, Schisser?“, unterbracht Skinny ihn. In seiner Stimme mischten sich Spott und Gelassenheit. Der Schisser hatte nichts was er ihm anbieten konnte. Zumindest nicht auf lange Sicht.</p><p>Skinny leckte sich über die Lippe, während der gefesselte Junge eine Antwort stammelte. Nur ein weiteres Betteln, doch Skinny mochte es.</p><p>„Shaw, warum klammerst du dich so an dein erbärmliches Leben?“</p><p>„Weil es nicht erbärmlich ist. Im Gegensatz zu deinem.“</p><p>Ein Moment der Stille folgte, dehnte sich aus.</p><p>Die Worte waren raus. Und Skinny sah, dass Shaw erst mit dem aussprechen bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte. Die Angst, die kurzzeitig von Verachtung abgelöst worden war, zeichnete sich wieder auf Shaws Gesicht ab. Und in dem Moment schien sich auch in Skinny ein Schalter umgelegt zu haben.</p><p>„So, du hältst mein Leben also für erbärmlich?“</p><p>Sanft, fast schon liebevoll, drückte Skinny die Klinge in die dünne Haut die sich über den Wangenknochen spannte. Er fühlte wie sie sich unter dem Stahl teilte, weich wie Butter zu sein schien, gefolgt vom harte Knochen der der sanften Berührung trotzte.</p><p>Vereinzelte Blutstropfen flossen über Shaws Wange, glitzerten verführerisch im kalten Licht der Neonröhre. Skinny beugte sich vor und leckte sie dem Anderen vom Gesicht.</p><p>„Skinny bitte.“</p><p>Es war kaum mehr als ein Whispern das über Shaws Lippen kam. Ein leichter Lufthauch der sich in der weiten Fabrikhalle verlor.</p><p>Skinny spürte wie die Mischung aus Lust und Macht von ihm Besitz ergriff. Ohne nachzudenken, biss er in Shaws Hals, spürte wie die Sehnen unter seinen Zähnen flippten, dann knabberte er leicht an Shaws Ohrläppchen. Hörte er da so etwas wie ein Stöhnen von dem Anderen?</p><p>„Sag nicht, es würde dir nicht gefallen.“</p><p>„Es gefällt mir nicht.“</p><p>Doch Skinny meinte ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme des Schnüfflers zu vernehmen. Als wären die Worte eine Grenze, die nur dazu gemacht war, niedergerissen zu werden.</p><p>Skinny griff Shaw in die Haare, bog seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dann zwang er den Anderen in einen Kuss, Er spürte Shaws Widerstand, die verzweifelten Versuche sich Skinny zu entziehen. Doch er genoss das Rodeo.</p><p>Erst als Shaw seinen Widerstand aufgab, sich dem Anderen fügte, löste Skinny seine Hände aus Shaws Haaren und gab die Lippen des Jungen frei. Fast bedauerte Skinny dass sie nicht mehr Zeit hatten. Es wäre bestimmt reizvoll Shaw gefügig zu machen, abhängig.</p><p>Liebevoll tätschelte Skinny Shaws Wange.</p><p>„Du kannst so ein braves Schoßhündchen sein.“</p><p>„Fick dich, Skinny.“</p><p>Skinny lächelte, das Lächeln eines Raubtieres, denn er spürte wie sein Schwanz mittlerweile unangenehm gegen die Innenseite seiner Hose drückte.</p><p>„Weißt du Shaw, ich würde viel lieber das du das machst.“</p><p>Oh er liebte, wie schnell die Verachtung von Angst abgewechselt wurde. Wie das Erkennen in den geweiteten Augen aufglomm, als Shaws Blick auf die mittlerweile deutliche Beule in Skinnys Schritt fiel. Und genau deswegen hatte es sich schon gelohnt.</p><p>Betont langsam löste Skinny den Knopf seiner Hose, öffnete den Reißverschluss und griff nach seiner Erektion. Shaws Blick wechselten immer wieder von Skinny Gesicht zu seinem Schwanz.</p><p>„Bitte...“</p><p>Skinny leckte sich über die Unterlippe. Er legte Shaw leicht das Messer mit der einen Hand an den Hals, während er fast schon liebevoll in Shaws Haare griff und seinen Kopf nach vorne zog. Shaw warf ihm einen flehenden Blick zu, doch das Messer an seiner Kehle ließ jeden weiteren Widerstand im Keim ersticken. Leicht öffnete der zweite Detektiv den Mund, ließ Skinnys Größe zwischen seine Lippen gleiten.</p><p>Mit der in die weichen Haare zwang Skinny seinem Opfer seinen Rhythmus auf. Einige Male hörte er ein unterdrücktes Husten wenn er zu tief stieß, doch er wollte sich hingeben. Da war kein Platz auf die Befindlichkeiten des Anderen zu achten.</p><p>„Du bist eine brave, kleine Schlampe.“, brachte Skinny hervor.</p><p>Shaw in den Mund zu ficken, fühlte sich so gut an. Wenigstens einem der Schnüffler ein wenig der erlittenen Erniedrigungen zurück geben zu können.</p><p>Skinny spürte wie er auf den Höhepunkt zusteuerte und er schaffte es nicht sich noch weiter zurück zu halten. Er kam schnell und heftig. Die Situation war aufregend und neu. Auf eine Art stimulierend die er noch gar nicht kannte.</p><p>Immer noch schwer atmend zog Skinny sich wieder an. Dann betrachtete er Shaws Gesicht. Die leicht geschwollenen Lippen, der Schnitt in seinem Gesicht.</p><p>Skinny küsste Shaw. Genoss es sich selbst zu schmecken.</p><p>„Und wie erbärmlich ist es jemandem, den man verachtet, den Schwanz zu lutschen?“</p><p>Skinny sah auf Shaw herab, kostete seine Überlegenheit voll aus.</p><p>„Skinny, du hast bekommen was du wolltest. Also lass mich gehen. Bitte.“</p><p>Skinny hockte sich vor Shaw. Nahm das Kinn des Anderen zwischen seine Finger und zwang den Detektiv ihm in die Augen zu sehen.</p><p>„Süß, dass du denkst, das wäre wirklich das gewesen worauf ich aus war.“</p><p>Oh, wie er die Angst auf Shaws Gesicht liebte. Schade eigentlich, dass dies ein einmaliges Erlebnis für sie beide sein würde.</p><p>Shaw bäumte sich unwillkürlich in seinen Fesseln auf, fing an verzweifelt um Hilfe zu schreien. Und Skinny konnte sich einer gewissen Belustigung nicht erwehren.</p><p>„Denkst du wirklich, das würde dich jetzt noch retten?“</p><p>Skinny lächelte, dann stimmte er in die Verzweiflungsschreie des Anderen ein, rief auch aus vollem Hals um Hilfe. Solange bis es ersetzt wurde, durch ein heiseres, dreckiges Lachen, das sich seiner Kehle entrang.</p><p>„Da ist niemand. Sieh es endlich ein. Dein Leben liegt allein in meinen Händen.“</p><p>Skinny legte den Kopf leicht schief, während er fasziniert beobachtete wie sich Shaws Augen mit Tränen zu füllen begannen. Noch kämpfte der große Junge dagegen an. Versuchte verzweifelt seine Angst im Griff zu behalten, die Tränen zurückzudrängen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Und der Anblick war einfach wunderschön.</p><p>Skinny gab sich einen Augenblick dem Anblick hin, dann zerschnitt er kurzentschlossen das leichte Shirt. Er genoss den Anblick von Shaws nacktem Oberkörper, eine Leinwand die nur darauf wartete von ihm bemalt zu werden.</p><p>Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er es schaffte, den Blick abzuwenden, sich wieder gewahr zu werden, warum sie hier waren. Skinny schnitt einen Streifen vom Shirt des Anderen. Er sah die Frage in den haselnussbraunen Augen, dann das Verstehen als Skinny ihn zwang den Mund zu öffnen und den Jungen mit dem Stoffstreifen knebelte. Nicht gut, aber besser als nichts. Und er wollte immerhin nicht, dass Shaw sich an seiner Zunge verschluckte. Das wäre wirklich zu schade, wenn sie ihr kleines Rendezvous vorzeitig beenden mussten.</p><p>„Ich denke der Dicke braucht langsam mal eine Lektion, dass es nicht unbedingt gesundheitsfördernd ist, seine Nase in die Angelegenheit anderer Leute zu stecken. Meinst du nicht auch?“</p><p>Skinny lachte leise, kehlig, als er sah wie Shaws Adamsapfel hüpfte.</p><p>Dann setzte er das Messer an, unterhalb des Schlüsselbeins und schnitt mit der Klinge ins Fleisch. Skinny spürte wie sich die Muskelfasern teilten, dann schabte die Klinge über Knochen. Er hörte das Aufschreien von Shaw, gedämpft durch den Knebel. Blut lief aus dem Schnitt, als Skinny das Messer aus der Wunde zog.</p><p>Fasziniert sah er dabei zu, wie die roten Linien wie Flüsse sich ihren Weg über den bloßen Oberkörper bahnten. Skinny leckte sich über die Unterlippe. Er hatte Feuer gefangen, wollte mehr, es auskosten.</p><p>Er sah Shaw ins Gesicht. Wie viel konnte er dem Jungen wohl zumuten?</p><p>Er sah die Tränen die sich in den Augen sammelten, sah dabei zu wie sie ihm über die Wangen liefen. Und fast überrascht stellte Skinny fest, dass es da etwas in ihm gab, dass die Tränen auf dem Gesicht mochte.</p><p>Skinny beugte sich über Shaws Oberkörper, leckte ein wenig von dem Blut von der salzigen Haut. Dann grinste er den großen, athletischen Jungen an. Schmeckte das Blut noch dabei in seinem Mund.</p><p>Shaw sträubte sich gegen seine Fesseln, versuchte verzweifelt doch noch entkommen zu können.</p><p>Doch der Reiz des Anfangs verlor sich. Skinny spürte wie sich Ungeduld in ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte genug mit seiner Beute gespielt.</p><p>Er setzte die Spitze auf die bloße Haut, unterhalb der Rippen, dort wo nur weiches Gewebe darauf wartete zerteilt zu werden.</p><p>Er spürte wie Shaw sich unruhig unter seinen Fingern wand, hörte das leise Wimmern, während er erahnen konnte, dass sein Opfer wohl immer noch versuchte um sein Leben zu flehen.</p><p>Dann stieß Skinny zu, trieb die Klinge so tief er konnte in die Eingeweide. Das Wimmern verwandelte sich in einen gedämpften Aufschrei.</p><p>Das Adrenalin rauschte durch Skinnys Adern, ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen, während er sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr fühlte.</p><p>Mit einiger Mühe zog er das Messer aus der Wunde, stach erneut zu, in den weichen Bauch. Es bedurfte einiger Anstrengung durch die Muskeln zu kommen, doch die Eingeweide dahinter, boten keinen Widerstand.</p><p>Blut strömte aus den Wunden, ergoss sich über Skinnys Hände und ließ den Griff des Messers rutschig werden. Erneut stach Skinny zu, beobachtete fasziniert wie das glänzende Blut auf den matten Beton floss, sich dort sammelte und eine große Lache bildete.</p><p>Skinny beobachtete wie Shaws Bewegungen weniger wurden, wie die Haut allmählich fahl und kalt wurde, während sein Lebenssaft sich in Pfützen auf dem Boden sammelte.</p><p>Noch ein letztes Mal stach er zu.</p><p>Beobachtete wie der letzte Rest von Leben aus dem Körper wich, der Blick glasig wurde und brach.</p><p>Skinny leckte das Blut von seinen Fingern, genoss den Geschmack von Eisen in seinem Mund. Dann betrachtete er sein Werk. Er sah die Ungeduld darin. Und dennoch war es schön geworden. So wunderschön und vergänglich. Noch einen Augenblick erlaubte er sich den Anblick in sich aufzunehmen, jedes Detail Revue passieren zu lassen um nichts hiervon jemals zu vergessen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn er das Blut aufgewischt und dem Ort wenigstens äußerlich seine Reinheit und Unschuld zurück gegeben hatte.</p><p>Das nächste Mal würde er es noch mehr auskosten, sich mehr Zeit lassen, es genauer planen. Es würde kein Mord aus einem Affekt heraus werden. Denn Skinny war sich sicher, Shaw war erst der Anfang und die Liste lang.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kapitelname: Hurt Me Marder - Zolita<br/>
Zitat: Knebel - Lindemann</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Want You Inside Of Me Like A Plaque (Bonuskapitel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier die Spotify-Playlist zur Geschichte: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6cpjB8WJa4F456Kdfm6ZJu">"Daywalker" Playlist</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The methods might vary, but, as a matter of fact, it was all about the same three things: fear, lust and pain. Then there was death, the final solution and, practically, also the combination of those three.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Skinny ließ die Füße baumeln, während er abwesend an seiner Zigarette zog. Sein Blick glitt über die anderen abgewrackten Gebäude um ihn herum. Seine eigene Wohnung hätte genauso gut zwei Blocks weiter sein können., so wenig unterschieden sie sich.</p><p>Er spürte die warme Hand die ihm die Kippe wegschnappte. Leise hörte er wie Shaw neben ihm daran zog, den Rauch in den warmen Abend blies.</p><p>Mit der Stirn lehnte Skinny sich gegen das kalte Geländer. Ein Sturz aus dieser Höhe wäre tödlich. Würde er springen, sich fallen lassen, wenn es nicht da wäre? Er wusste es nicht. Die Möglichkeit bestand.</p><p>Die Zeit in der alles laut und dramatisch gewesen war, war vorbei. Mittlerweile war es leise in ihm geworden. Er fühlte sich wie eine lebende Hülle, ein Zombie, innerlich schon lange tot.</p><p>Er warf Shaw neben sich einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Der Surferboy sah genauso abgefucked aus wie er sich fühlte. Und Skinny fühlte wie sich seine Mundwinkel in ein höhnisches Grinsen verwandelten. Den Schlaumeier hatte es bei einer Explosion zerrissen und das war wohl irgendwie die Schuld des Schissers. Aber Genaues wusste Skinny nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Doch der Gedanke, dass die Spürhunde aus ihrer heilen Kindheitswelt gerissen worden waren und nun in dem gleichen Scheißepfuhl aufgeschlagen waren in dem die meisten anderen bereits ihr Leben lang rumplanschten, befriedigte Skinny sehr.</p><p>„Meinst du man spürt den Aufschlag?“, wollte Shaw wie aus dem Nichts wissen.</p><p>Skinny zuckte nur desinteressiert mit den Schultern.</p><p>„Bist du bald fertig?“, wollte er mit einem Blick auf die Kippe, die lässig zwischen Shaws Fingern hing, wissen.</p><p>Und wieder stahl sich dieses höhnische Grinsen auf seine Lippen.</p><p>Belustigt dachte Skinny daran wie Shaw wegen Drogen zu ihm gekommen war. Er brauchte was um zu vergessen. Und Skinny hatte ihm helfen können. Auf mehr als eine Art. Die Drogen und die Zigaretten waren nur das für jedermann sichtbare.</p><p>Er dachte an die blauen Flecke und Bissspuren die sich über Shaws Körper zogen. Die feinen Linien die davon zeugten wo Skinny ihn mit dem Messer verletzt hatte.</p><p>Shaw schnipste den Stummel in die Luft und sie sahen ihm hinterher, wie er zwischen den Häuserschluchten verschwand. Dann zog Skinny sich am Geländer empor, warf dem Anderen einen weiteren Blick zu und verschwand durch das geöffnete Fenster im Inneren seiner Wohnung.</p><p>Shaw folgte ihm und überwand die letzten Schritte die sie trennten. Verzweifelt griff er in Skinnys Haare, zog den anderen dichter an sich. Sein Kuss war fordernd und Skinny war, als könnte er das Leid auf Shaws Lippen schmecken.</p><p>Der große Junge sah zu ihm hoch, wie ein geprügelter Hund. Skinny konnte nicht leugnen das der Anblick etwas mit ihm machte. Ihm gefiel. Auf eine Art die man vielleicht als gefährlich bezeichnen konnte.</p><p>Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Skinny zu. Spürte wie seine Knöchel auf Knochen und Haut trafen. Shaws Kopf ruckte vom Schlag getroffen herum. Und mit einer gewissen Befriedigung sah Skinny wie der Andere kurz taumelte, so unvorbereitet hatte ihn der Schlag getroffen.</p><p>Doch fast schon meinte er Dankbarkeit und Verlangen in den warmen, braunen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen, als Shaw sich ihm wieder zuwandte.</p><p>Noch einmal schlug Skinny zu. Härter.</p><p>Shaw wehrte sich nicht. Ließ es nur geschehen, als wäre das die gerechte Strafe für seine Feigheit.</p><p>Warm und klebrig fühlte sich das Blut auf seiner Haut an. Und im ersten Moment konnte Skinny nicht sagen, ob es sein eigenes oder das von Shaw war. Wahrscheinlich beides. Auch er genoss das dumpfe Pulsieren seiner Knöchel, ebenso wie das Blut in Shaws Mundwinkel und die anschwellende Lippe.</p><p>Und noch einmal schlug Skinny zu, doch diesmal traf seine Faust auf Shaws ungeschützten Bauch. Der große Junge hustete, krümmte sich, doch ließ es einfach über sich ergehen.</p><p>Und Skinny fing an diese Emotionslosigkeit zu verabscheuen. Eine Prügelei auf Augenhöhe, ein Fick angefüllt mit Adrenalin, das war seine Welt. Nicht die einseitige häusliche Gewalt die er noch aus seiner Kindheit kannte. Doch wenn Shaw es so haben wollte, sollte er es bekommen.</p><p>Skinny griff in die dunkelblonden Haare, küsste den anderen Jungen ungestüm. Der Geschmack von Eisen breitete sich in seinem Mund aus und Skinny konnte nicht anders, als Shaw in die geschundene Lippe zu beißen, dann stieß er den Anderen grob in den Flur, Richtung Schlafzimmer.</p><p>„Ausziehen und hinknien.“, knurrte er.</p><p>Ergeben gehorchte Shaw. Er mied Skinnys Blick, während seine Kleidung langsam zu Boden fiel. Stück für Stück. Und Skinny genoss den Anblick, wie mit jedem Teil, dass Shaws Körper entblößte neue blaue Flecke und filigrane Schnitte zum Vorschein kamen. Einige waren gerade erst am verschorfen, so frisch waren sie noch. Ein Farbspiel das zum Ausdruck brachte, wie viele Grenzen sie schon überschritten hatten. <em>Schöner, bunter Schmetterling.</em> Dann ging der Schisser nackt vor Skinny auf die Knie.</p><p>Skinny leckte sich über die Lippe, während er die Begierde, die in ihm empor kroch, unter Kontrolle zu bringen versuchte.</p><p>Er griff nach dem Springmesser in seiner Hosentasche. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihm gezeigt, dass es nützlich war, es stets bei sich zu haben. Doch noch nie war es ihm so nützlich wie in diesen Momenten gewesen.</p><p>Skinny umkreiste Shaw, ließ die gekrümmte Klinge über Muskeln gleiten, zwischen den Schulterblättern hinunter und wieder hinauf bis zum Hals.</p><p>Fasziniert beobachtete Skinny wie Shaw unter der Berührung erschauerte, mit geschlossenen Augen sich ganz den Empfindungen hingab. Wieder glitt Skinnys Blick an Shaw hinab, vertiefte sich in den Anblick der Blutergüsse die sanft unter der gebräunten Haut schimmerten.</p><p>Anfangs hatte er noch versucht Shaws Grenzen auszutesten. Doch egal wie weit er gegangen war, nie war dem Anderen auch nur einen Laut des Protestes über die Lippen gekommen. Jeder Schlag wurde so willkommen geheißen, so sehr ausgekostet, dass Skinny fast glaubte, der Tod des Oberschnüfflers habe auch etwas in dem anderen Jungen für immer zum schweigen gebracht.</p><p>Skinny ritzte die Haut, nur leicht, gerade genug um eine Reaktion zu erfahren. Doch zu oft hatten sie an diesem Punkt gestanden, Shaw reagierte kaum mehr auf eine derart oberflächliche Wunde.</p><p>„Du willst mehr, oder?“, fragte Skinny während er sich wieder in Shaws Sichtfeld begab. Langsam ging Skinny vor Shaw in die Hocke, suchte den Blick des Anderen. Skinny konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob Shaws Augen ausdruckslos waren oder ob der Schmerz ihnen mehr Tiefe verlieh. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Er setzte das Messer an Shaws Kehle.</p><p>„Ich könnte dir die Kehle aufschlitzen und du würdest nicht mal versuchen mich davon abzuhalten. Habe ich Recht?“</p><p>Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe Shaw leicht nickte.</p><p>Reflexartig schlug Skinny ihm hart mit dem Knauf ins Gesicht. Eine Platzwunde öffnete sich an der Augenbraue und ein leichter Blutstrom lief über Shaws Gesicht.</p><p>„Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du in ganze Sätzen antworten sollst?“, wollte Skinny tadelnd wissen.</p><p>Benommen schüttelte Shaw leicht den Kopf, schluckte, dann antwortete er mit belegter Stimme: „Oft, zu oft, um es zählen zu können.“</p><p>Skinny nickte zustimmend.</p><p>„So ist es.“</p><p>Dann schlug Skinny erneut zu. Nur um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen und stand wieder auf.</p><p>Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken sich von Shaw einen blasen zu lassen, während er ihm die Klinge an den Hals setzte, doch das hatte mittlerweile seinen Reiz eingebüßt. Und widerwillig musste Skinny sich eingestehen, dass der Schmerz wie ne Droge war. Sie mussten die Dosis in regelmäßigen Abständen erhöhen um den gleichen Rausch zu erleben.</p><p>Mit einem Blick zum Bett sagte Skinny: „Hinlegen.“</p><p>Shaw gehorchte aufs Wort, ließ sich rittlings in die Laken fallen, wartete nur darauf, von Skinny neue Befehle zu erhalten.</p><p>Einige Male ließ Skinny die Klinge auf- und zuschnappen. Betrachtete den geschundenen Körper, der vor ihm ausgebreitet lag, eingehend.</p><p>Ohne den Blick von Shaw abzuwenden legte er das Messer auf den kleinen Nachttisch, zog sich aus und platzierte sich zwischen Shaws Beinen. Kurz überlegte er den Jungen zu fesseln, doch Shaw war bereits gebrochen. Es bedurfte keiner Seile mehr um das Machtverhältnis klar zu stellen.</p><p>Skinny beugte sich über den Anderen, biss in die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals. Nicht spielerisch wie er es früher vielleicht getan hätte, sondern fest. Er vergrub seine Zähne im Fleisch des Jungen, spürte die Sehnen und hörte Shaws gepeinigtes Aufstöhnen.</p><p>Skinny richtete sich auf, betrachtete die Abdrücke seiner Zähne auf der Haut. Sah wie die Vertiefungen langsam anfingen sich dunkel zu verfärben.</p><p>„Stärker.“, forderte Shaw schwach.</p><p>Skinny schlug ihm erneut mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Der Schisser hatte keine Forderungen zu stellen. Und doch gab er ihm auch damit, was der andere wollte.</p><p>Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge, als er, ohne Vorwarnung und Gleitgel, in den großen Jungen eindrang. Die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz die sich in Shaws Gesicht spiegelte, stachelte ihn nur weiter an hart und ohne Rücksicht immer wieder zu zu stoßen.</p><p>Skinny beugte sich über Shaw, griff nach dem Messer, das auf dem Nachttisch lag. Die braunen Augen schienen ihn anzuflehen, die Klinge singen zu lassen.</p><p>Skinny ließ das Messer über Shaws Oberkörper fahren, strich sanft über seinen Hals und ritzte die dünne Haut an. Nur allmählich quälten sich einige dicke Tropfen aus dem Schnitt, liefen langsam über die warme Haut.</p><p>Skinny spürte wie Shaw unter ihm erschauderte.</p><p>„Tiefer.“ Es war kaum mehr als ein kehliges Krächzen, so sehr war der Junge in seine Empfindungen versunken. Und Skinny wollte ihn dahin führen, wo der Schmerz herrschte. Dorthin wo das heiße Blut unter blasser Haut pulsierte.</p><p>Langsam ließ Skinny die Klinge weiter über Shaws Körper gleiten, während er rücksichtslos immer wieder in den Jungen eindrang.</p><p>Shaw ließ den Kopf in die Kissen fallen, die Augen geschlossen, gab er sich ganz Skinny hin. Kalter Stahl auf heißer Haut. Doch Skinny wollte ihm nicht nur den klaren Schmerz der Klinge schenken, das dumpfe Dröhnen von Schlägen gehörte genauso dazu.</p><p>Kurz entschlossen drückte Skinny den Knauf des Messers fest auf eine besonders schöne Prellung. Spürte das Aufbegehren von Shaws Körper, als der stechende Schmerz durch ihn hindurch jagte und in einem weiteren kraftlosen Seufzer endete.</p><p>„Bring es zu Ende.“</p><p>Skinny hielt irritiert inne. Doch nach einigen Sekunden nahm er allmählich seinen Rhythmus wieder auf.</p><p>Shaw sah ihm das erste Mal in die Augen, dann wiederholter er schwach: „Bring es zu Ende.“</p><p>Etwas in Shaws Blick sagte ihm, dass er der Schisser es ernst meinte. Dass er schon mehr als einmal ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte zu gehen und nie wieder zu kommen. Schon lange hatte der Schnüffler am Abgrund gestanden, er brauchte nur jemanden der ihm den letzten Stoß versetzte. Das war abzusehen gewesen.</p><p>Skinny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Gedanken drohten ihn wegzutragen.</p><p>„Bitte Skinny. Ich halt die Schuldgefühle keinen verfluchten Tag länger aus. Erlöse mich.“</p><p>Skinny spürte wie schwer das Messer in seiner Hand wog, als er es erneut ansetzte. Diesmal deutlich mehr Kraft in den Schnitt legte, spürte wie die Haut sich unter die Klinge teilte. Durch die Muskeln drang. Das Blut floss in einem warmen Rinnsal aus der Wunde, strömte über Skinnys Finger. Es fühlte sich warm auf seiner Haut an.</p><p>Shaw keuchte unter ihm. Gab sich dem Schmerz hin, der befreiend durch seinen Körper zuckte.</p><p>„Tiefer.“, whisperte Shaw als die erste Welle verebbte.</p><p>Skinny leckte sich über die Unterlippe. Genoss das Winseln des Welpens.</p><p>„Bitte Skinny.“</p><p>Das Flehen von Shaw war so eindringlich, doch Skinny hasste es sich dem Willen anderer zu beugen. Langsam hob er das Messer vor die Augen des großen Jungen, zwang ihn dazu sich in den Reflexionen des blutverschmierten Stahls zu betrachten.</p><p>„Das ist also das was du wirklich willst?“, fragte Skinny. Da war eine Ruhe und Abgeklärtheit in seiner Stimme von der er selber nicht sagen konnte woher sie stammte.</p><p>Er sah wie Shaw schluckte, leicht nickte.</p><p>Skinny schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht.</p><p>„Antworte in ganzen Sätzen.“</p><p>Der Moment schien sich auszudehnen. Dann brachte der Schisser hervor: „Bitte Skinny, bring mich um.“</p><p>Skinny spürte wie ein höhnisches Zucken an seinen Mundwinkeln zupfte, doch es wollte ihm nicht so ganz gelingen. Zweifel spukten durch seinen Kopf, was er zu verlieren hatte. Doch was war das eigentlich? Sein beschissenes Leben?</p><p>Wenn er Shaws Bitte nachkam, dann war das auch sein verficktes Ende. Es gab danach nur noch das Leben im Knast das auf ihn wartete. Die Zeit die ihm bis zu seiner Hinrichtung gewährt wären würde. In einer kleinen Zelle mit zu vielen anderen Wichsern. Oder lebenslänglich. In jedem Fall keine guten Aussichten.</p><p>„Ok.“, sagte Skinny, nickte leicht.</p><p>„Fessel mich. Ich will nicht, dass irgendwelche Überlebensreflexe die Oberhand gewinnen.“, sagte Shaw.</p><p>„Seid wann bin ich deine Schlampe und gehorche deinen Befehlen?“, fragte Skinny, während er sich aus Shaw zurück zog. Dann holte er die Seile und die Pistole aus dem Nachttischchen. Die Waffen sahen schön aus wie sie nebeneinander auf dem Laken lagen. Das Blut das an der Klinge klebte, neben der beinahe unschuldigen Schönheit des Revolvers.</p><p>Ohne viel Federlesen schlang Skinny die rauen Seile um Shaws Handgelenke, fixierte seine Hände am Kopfende. Dann fesselte er auch die Füße des großen Jungen ans Bettgestell.</p><p>Skinny atmete tief durch. Er würde nicht nur Shaw von der Klippe stoßen, sondern auch direkt hinterher springen. Eine Kurzschlussreaktion, doch die Entscheidung war ihm zu leicht gefallen. Heute war Stichtag. Sie hatte beide ein Rendezvous mit ihrem letzten Herrn. Und der Weg zu ihm war mit Qualen gepflastert.</p><p>Skinny griff nach dem Messer, spürte den geschwungenen Griff in seiner Hand und das schien die letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen.</p><p>Skinny kniete sich wieder zwischen Shaws Beine, drang erneut in den Jungen ein. Dann spürte er wie die Klinge sich durch Haut und Muskeln fraß und über die Rippen sprang, während er immer wieder in den geschundenen Körper eindrang.</p><p>„Bitte.“ Es war kaum mehr als ein leises, heiseres Whispern. Ein Drängen nach mehr. Doch Skinny zog betont langsam das Messer aus der Wunde. Er liebte es Shaw betteln zu lassen. Und mehr als dieses letzte Mal würde er nicht haben, also musste er es auskosten. Schnitt um Schnitt.</p><p>Mit jedem weiteren Schnitt drängte Shaw sich ihm weiter entgegen. Bettelte nach mehr und gleichzeitig nach einem Ende.</p><p>Dann trieb Skinny die Klinge erneut in Shaws Fleisch, tief in die weichen Eingeweide. Er spürte das Aufbegehren des Körpers unter sich, sah wie Shaws Blick glasig und abwesend wurde während immer mehr Blut auf die Laken und den Fußboden floss.</p><p>Skinny sah Shaw fest in die Augen, setzte die Spitze des Messers an. Direkt unter seinem Brustbein, dann stach er zu. Langsam trieb er die Klinge immer tiefer in den Körper des Anderen. Hörte wie Shaw ein heiserer Schmerzenslaut über die Lippen kam, während er sich ein letztes Mal dem Messer entgegen drückte, Skinny dazu brachte die Klinge noch ein Stück tiefer in das Fleisch eindringen zu lassen.</p><p>Einen Moment war es erschreckend ruhig. Skinny hörte nur seinen eigenen, viel zu lauten Herzschlag. Dann war da der rasselnde Atem von Shaw der Skinny wieder zurückholte. Mit der einen Hand stützte Skinny sich auf Shaws Brust ab, während er das Messer aus der Wunde zog. Nur widerwillig schien der Körper es frei zu geben und Skinny brauchte einige Anstrengung um es vollständig herauszuziehen. Das blutige Messer lag schwer in seiner Hand, während Skinny dabei zusah wie Shaw ausblutete.</p><p>Noch einige Male stieß Skinny in den noch warmen Körper, während das Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschte. Er griff nach dem Revolver, fühlte das Blut auf der einen Seite der Waffe, dort wo sich um sie herum eine kleine Pfütze gebildet hatte.</p><p>Es wurde Zeit es zu Ende zu bringen, in zweierlei Hinsicht.</p><p>Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entsicherte Skinny die Waffe und hob den Lauf langsam an seine Schläfe. Der kalte Stahl auf seiner Haut schien seine Empfindungen zu intensivieren und ließ Skinny ungewohnt heftig kommen.</p><p>Etwas in Skinny schien durch den Nebel der Ekstase hindurch ihn anzuschreien, doch er wusste, er durfte jetzt nicht klar werden. Noch ein, zwei Sekunden genoss er das Nachbeben, den Moment sich frei zu fühlen. Ganz im Augenblick zu verweilen. Dann krümmte sich der Finger am Abzug und der Schuss brach.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kapitelname: Hurt Me Harder - Zolita<br/>
Zitat: Unbekannt<br/>
Weitere Inspiration: Blute Aus - Eisregen</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        A [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince">TheWolfPrince</a>
 Log in to view.
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>